


Float

by Natileroxs



Series: A Gift Can Be A Curse [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Levitation, Like, Sad, Telekinesis, but honestly this is so much worse, everyone does the whole klaus seeing dead people thing so i thought i could do something different, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: Like everyone else, Klaus would love to fly but waking up in the morning floating two stories high wasn’t quite what Klaus had envisioned.Klaus and his levitation and telekinesis powers.





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad. I'll either do Ben next or something else. Planning something for another fandom though so it might be a few weeks or something.

Klaus doesn’t like to see ghosts, no, he hates it. It is the worst gift he could have gotten. Well, aside from Ben’s, but let’s not go there. The dead are horrifying and gruesome and they make him ill or, most of the time, scared. He would go without a power any day. The mausoleum just made it worse. 

 

He barely spends any time in his own room anymore. He’s either in Ben’s, Diego’s or Five’s. Vanya would be there if he needed someone to sit with, Ben would be there if he needed someone to hug. Diego would be there if he needed someone to listen to him and Five would be there if he needed someone to listen to. 

 

They all cared, he knew that. For how long, that was what he didn’t know. He didn’t think about it though, the thought to scary for him. To think of no one caring, of everyone forgetting about him. 

 

So every night, he slept in someone else’s room and that night it is Five’s room. Despite this being a regular occurrence, Klaus is always worried one of them will turn him away and he’ll be forced to go back to his cold, dark room with the dead girl with blood dripping from her throat or the dead man with a hole in his head. 

 

“Five?” He knocks on the doorframe. The boy looks up for a second and then nods inwards, Klaus taking this as an invitation to enter. 

 

“You know you don’t have to ask, right?” Five goes and closes the door, shaking his head. Klaus sighs, crawling into Five’s bed. 

 

“I know, I just.” He pauses. “I never know when the day will come where you won’t want me here anymore.” Five scoffs. 

 

“You honestly think that?” He jumps in next to Klaus, shuffling to get comfortable. “There’s no way you’ll get rid of me, or Ben, or Vanya or even Diego. Trust me. I’m not going anywhere.” Klaus smiles. 

 

“You promise you’ll stay.” 

 

“Okay, I won’t stay all the time, but I’ll always come back. Always be here to look after you.” He rolls over onto his side and stares at the door. “You need to stop thinking that we’ll abandon you. We won’t. We’re a team, dummy.” 

 

Klaus laughs quietly. “Sorry, Five. I’ll remember for next time.”

 

“You better,” Five then rolls back over to face Klaus. “Goodnight.” His arms inch out slightly and Klaus wraps his own around the smaller boy. 

 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

They must have split apart sometime during the night because Klaus can’t feel Five in his grasp anymore. Nor can he feel the mattress beneath him. There’s just air. It feels kind of nice, the cool breeze seeping through the inch wide opening where the window isn’t quite shut. It makes his pajamas flap a little and he smiles. 

 

He’s sure Five has just left to go to the bathroom or it’s late enough in the morning that the boy has gone down to make himself a coffee of some sort. He’s sure. But… it doesn’t hurt to check. He opens his eyes a little, the bright colours on the wall making it obvious that it’s sunrise. But, something doesn’t make sense. Because he doesn’t think the bed is this high up, that wall should tower over him. Actually, he shouldn’t even be able to see that wall, because it’s certainly not one of Five’s. 

 

He then vaguely remembers getting up in the middle of the night and returning to find the door open despite having closed it. He guessed it must have been Mom because Five was still there when he returned. Did he get up again? 

 

He’s still too high up though. It’s strange and he’s a little worried now. He looks down and the colour leaves his face. Because he’s not just high, he’s higher than he’s ever been before. And there’s nothing underneath him and  _ howishenotfalling _ **_heshouldbefalling_ ** . Klaus gulps and his teeth chatter and he can’t speak because there is nothing holding him up and is he flying, is this what flying feels like? Is he dead? Is that what this is? He’s seen a few ghosts do that before, fly. 

 

“Klaus?” Five’s voice comes from down the hall and Klaus can’t even get out a single word. He just begins to make a strange keening noise, a low, restricted scream. He can hear loud footsteps and suddenly Five skids to a stop beneath him.  _ Beneath him, holy shit, he’sterrifiedhelphelpplease.  _

 

“F-Five!” His lips wobble and tears begin to escape freely down his cheeks. “Up- up here.”

 

Five looks up and stares, shock creating a strange expression on his face. Klaus doesn’t think he’d even seen it before. He stumbles before pointing. “What- what the fuck?! How are you- how the fuck are you doing that?”

 

“I…” Klaus isn’t sure how to answer. “I don’t know.” 

 

“You’re levitating.” Five leans upwards as if to get a closer look. “You’re floating in mid-air. Are you doing that on purpose?” 

 

“I wish! Then I could get down!” 

 

“You woke up like that?”

 

“Yeah!” Klaus doesn’t like how he has to keep shouting, it’s exhausting and is more likely to wake someone up. Like Dad.  _ Hargreeves _ . Whatever. He just wants to get down, but he doesn’t want to crash, he’s too high up,  _ way _ too high up for a freefall to end in anything other than serious injury. He really doesn’t want to get hurt. “Uh, how do I…” He gestures around himself. 

 

“How are you staying up there? Are you keeping yourself lifted?”

 

“No…”

 

“Can you stand?” 

 

Klaus moves into a different position, sitting instead. It’s not too difficult but as soon as he tries to stand he wobbles in the air and ends up with his legs crossed. “Not really.” Sitting feels better, more natural than even lying down was. He feels more in control. Willing himself to go forward, he finds himself just doing that. Not dropping, not staying, just floating. Floating to where he wanted to go. 

 

“How are you..?”

 

“I just… am. I’m just going where I want to... if that makes sense. Willing myself there.”

 

Five nods like he understands and Klaus is sure that he probably does. His teleportation powers had been a struggle to get to grips with, to control. Even now, he sometimes disappears without warning and comes back tired and upset. When that happens, Ben, Vanya and Klaus hole up in his bedroom all night and fall asleep together. 

 

“Can you, will yourself downward.” Klaus gently closes his eyes and thinks of drifting down, slowly, carefully. He finds himself softly dropping, not too fast but not like he’d take hours coming down. He opens his eyes once he feels himself touching down on the floor and he smiles, leaping to his feet before hugging his little brother so tightly that Five squirms some. 

 

“I have a new power!” Klaus grins and Five chuckles. “It’s so much better, so much cooler than my other one.” 

 

“Definitely.” Five nods. “But you might want to learn how to control it lest you wake up every morning with your head inches from the ceiling.”

 

Klaus lets go of Five for a minute before slinging his arm over the shorter one’s shoulder, pulling them back towards the rooms, aware that they should be getting ready as breakfast is likely very soon. He then stops. “Hey ah, Five…”

 

“Yeah?” Five looks up in interest. 

 

“Can you… can you not tell Dad…” Five gives him an irritated stare. “ _ Hargreeves _ about this.”

 

Five contemplates this for only a second before he rolls his eyes. “Obviously.” 

 

* * *

Klaus is with Ben on a Monday night. He hasn’t told anyone about the levitating thing yet, only Five knows, but it’s only been a few days and he knows that he has time. He and Ben like to stay up late, swapping stories of the day while Klaus pointedly refuses to look at a certain corner. No one is screaming in here but Klaus can hear vague cries from his own room. 

 

Ben is just digging through his stuff when he tosses a book behind him, accidentally heading directly at Klaus. Before Klaus can jump out of the way - and maybe, just maybe, start levitating, wouldn’t that be a cool way for Ben to find out - the book stops, midair, and Klaus just stares. At the lack of a loud thwack of the book hitting either the bed or the ground, Ben turns around to find it hanging in the air, surrounded by a blue glow. Both him and Klaus make eye contact and the book drops, blue aura disappearing from both it and Klaus’s hands.

 

“Holy shit,” Klaus whispers. “I can do that too?”

 

“Too?!” Ben hisses. “What… what do you mean?” 

 

“I-I have to go tell Five!” Klaus hops up and accidentally launches himself up into the air. Ben can barely stop himself from screeching and when Klaus goes flying out his room, he dashes to keep up. 

 

“Five! Five!” Klaus knocks insistently on the door, still hovering in the air. A little moaning and groaning later and a grumpy looking Five answers the door, immediately fully awake once he catches a glimpse of Klaus in the air. 

 

“Klaus, what the hell? Get down!” 

 

“Five? You knew?” Ben says, startled. 

 

“Doesn’t matter, get inside,” Five ushers them in before closing the door behind them. 

 

“You can fly, Klaus?” Ben questions, Klaus looking only slightly guilty. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

 

“And you can also do… that.”

 

“Do what?” Five asks, suspiciously staring at Klaus. “What did you do?”

 

“I-I don’t know if I can do it again, it was kinda just a reflex but… I caught the book Ben threw at me.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“But like, in midair. I wasn’t even touching it.”

 

Five’s jaw drops in shock before he begins to laugh, almost wild. 

 

“Holy shit. That’s incredible, Klaus.” 

 

Klaus grins. 

 

* * *

_ “I-I heard a rumor…” _

 

_ “Allison, don’t!”  _

 

_ “Please no… please don’t do it, Allison.” _

 

_ “Number Three, speak.” _

 

_ “I… I heard a rumor that... that Klaus and Ben aren’t close with Five, that they aren’t close with Vanya. I heard a rumor that Klaus can only speak to the dead, that he has no other powers.” _

 

_ “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, Allison. Klaus, Ben, Vanya, don’t listen to them. Cover your ears. _

 

_ “I-I… I heard a rumor that Five couldn’t traverse countries. That Vanya was the odd one out.” _

 

_ “Please… Please don’t, Allison.” _

 

_ “I. I heard a rumor that Dad won’t remember this. That he won’t know about Klaus’ powers or that the four of you were ever truly friends.”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.


End file.
